


again and again

by wajjs



Series: Across The Universe (vld fics) [20]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, They want more, i wrote this because i just had to. that's all, they enjoy it lots, they get it on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 18:49:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14291163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wajjs/pseuds/wajjs
Summary: Kolivan knows what he wants. Antok knows how to give it.





	again and again

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this on my phone because I needed to. I love Kolivan and I needed him to get what he wants. And he wants Antok.

 

 

**again and again**

 

 

  The air around them grows more and more charged with every movement, the electricity of their needs and wants signing it, turning it headier, hotter.

  There’s a point of pressure deep inside Kolivan that's slowly melting. His body is singing with pleasure and he doesn't even think of trying to stop the needy rhythm of his hips. No, he isn't going to censor himself, not when he's getting exactly what he's been craving.

  He twists his torso just enough to look at his partner over his shoulder: Antok’s eyes are sharp and focused, he's staring at the point of their union, and it only serves to make Kolivan smirk. He rolls his hips and throws them backwards, meeting Antok’s own thrust halfway.

  Their grunts and moans overlap the sound of skin hitting skin, and the combination is the hottest melody Kolivan has ever heard.

 

  He licks his lips and holds tightly onto the edge of the desk below him---all around them, papers and reports are scattered: they should be working, but they don't care. Not right now, not when the need is so intense and demanding.

  Antok pounds into him hard and fast and unforgiving. Kolivan takes it because it's exactly how he likes it, and he's pliant under Antok’s hands, so eager, so willing.

  His shoulders rise and he lowers his head between them: through half lidded eyes he sees the mess his own precome is leaving all over the hard surface. It makes his desire tighten its knot around his belly, and he gasps and curses, he can tell he won’t last much longer.

  
  “Harder,” he commands, and Antok gives him exactly what he wants.

  There’s a hand on his hair that tugs on it with enough force to make him arch his back and throw his head backwards. Air is forced out of his lungs as Antok slams his hips against him, and his cock abuses that place inside him that has Kolivan seeing galaxies.

  “Yes,” he barely manages to say, his hole clenching around his lover’s dick, tightening even more. The muscles of his abdomen flutter with the strain of the pose, and everything is going to ache so good after this, Kolivan just knows it.

 

  He scratches the desk just as a hoarse moan leaves his throat, and his eyes close on their own as the universe finally explodes behind his trembling eyelids. Antok grunts and leans down to dig his sharp teeth into Kolivan’s shoulder---in almost the same heartbeat they are both _gone_ : lost in the pleasure, lost in their union.

  It takes them a few minutes to come down from their high. Antok’s lapping up the beads of blood he managed to bring to the surface by biting Kolivan’s shoulder. Kolivan is still catching his breath, enjoying the dirty feeling of Antok’s release oozing out of his stretched hole and down his thighs.

  It’s always so good whenever Antok comes inside him.  He always wants Antok to come inside him.

 

  “Again,” he says after a while, even when his legs feel like giving out.

  “Again,” Antok agrees, and gets ready to start once more.

 

°


End file.
